


Emergency Landing

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolanda Hooch's first day on the job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Landing

  
This, Rolanda Hooch reflected, was what came of showing off. And her first day in the new job, too. She hit the first branches hard, feeling them snap beneath her. She reached out for a branch halfway down the trunk, and missed; she caught hold of one near the ground, and it broke.

When the class arrived, she had managed to pull herself into an upright position against the trunk.

'Cor, Miss! Was that supposed to be in the trick?' A red-haired imp with 'trouble' written all over him twinkled down at her. The rest of the first-years were bunched up behind him, clutching their broomsticks. Two or three looked frankly terrified.

'No, Mr-'

'Weasley, Miss. Charlie Weasley.'

'That's Madam Hooch, thank you, Mr Weasley.' She made it to her feet with the barest grimace, and fished her wand out of her pocket. 'Perhaps we ought to start with a lesson in emergency landing proceedures.'

There was some giggling in the ranks, and young Weasley broke out a broad grin. Rolanda Hooch suspected he relished the prospect of emergency landings.

'First things first,' she announced, raising her wand. '_Accio_ Nimbus!'


End file.
